


A Bond of Hearts

by Magical_Melody



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Card Games, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Melody/pseuds/Magical_Melody
Summary: Every day at 3:07 PM on the dot Jaden visits the Cloudian Café for reasons besides the coffee. The barista, Jesse, always serves him hot coffee with a smile that attacks his heart directly.Uses Yugioh GX dub names, and has Jaden as the top. More tags will be added as the story continues and the rating will be updated. Some future ships will include:Ryo|Zane/Edo|Aster/Fubuki|Atticus and Austin|Axel/Jim
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Waiting

You watch the clock intensely. It is 3:02 PM on a Tuesday. There is only 5 more minutes until he gets here. You grasp your cleaning rag in both hands. Feet planted firmly, body rigid. Entranced by the seconds hand moving slower and slower by the-

"Anderson! Look alive!" You hear a stern voice call out to you. You turn around to see your manager, Axel. He's preparing to clean the lobby after your daily lunch rush. You should honestly be doing the same behind the counter. After the unreasonable number of drinks you just made, your work area looks more like a war zone. If the owner saw the store right now you know he'd have another fit, but you have no time to worry about that. You have too much to emotionally prepare for.

"Heh heh..." you laugh softly, "sorry about that, partner. I just noticed the time and thought-"

"Thought what?" Axel begins sweeping the floor, "That it's time for your boyfriend to get here?" He scowls at you as your cheeks flush.

"Now hold on a second there, pal!" you slam your hands down on the counter "I don't even know this fella's last name. I'm far from even considering being his boyfriend."

"So you're not in love with him?"

"Listen here, love is something built up over time. Now do I find this Jaden fella appeali-"

You are cut off by a loud sigh before Axel stops sweeping to turn to you. Staring deeply into your soul with his light brown eyes. "I don't have time to listen to your Hallmark movie speech, Anderson." His grip on the broom tightens to the point of distorting the metal slightly. "What I really want to know is if he isnt your boyfriend, why are you continuously giving him a discount after, I don't know? Fifty warnings."

"Well yah see..." you begin to trail off, trying to think of a new excuse before glancing back at the clock. 3:05 PM. It's almost time. "Can't we talk about this later, partner?"

Axel rolls his eyes at you and goes back to sweeping. You hope for the poor broom's sake that he loosens his grip. Axel is built more like a sports star you reckon. It makes no sense that he's wasting his muscles in a place like this.

You asked him about it once before, but you gathered that asking a black man why he's not an athlete isn't the best call you can make. Especially when he's one of your managers.

You look back at the clock. 3:06 PM. You tense up. Is there a mirror around? Of course not. You go through this every day. Like always you opt to look at your reflection in one of the coffee pots.

Your blue hair is slightly disheveled, but in a way that says you're a bad boy heartthrob, not the disaster you probably are. After making a few tweaks with your bangs you assume your daily position. Leaning on the counter, one leg in front of the other, sighing softly.

Right in cue you hear the door swinging open accompanied by a bell. You look up at the door feigning composure. 

"Welcome to Cloudian Café!"

——————————————

The time is 3:02 PM. Your eyes are on literally nothing since you're asleep. It doesn't really get busy here until about 3:45 PM. All the high schoolers drop by on their way home from school looking to kill some time.

Napping on the job is generally frowned upon, but you're not worried. If you get fired your boss will have a hard time finding someone with as much gaming knowledge as you do. You let the void consume you until you're sucked back into reality with a loud beeping sound from your phone. Perfect. It's your favorite time of day, break time. You pull yourself together and head towards the door. You have 30 minutes to kill and you know exactly where to spend it.

You talk a brisk walk outside the shop. Just three shops down, but it feels like a mile with how cold it is. It doesn't snow in Florida, but your ass is still sensitive to anything under 60 degrees. Just one more shop to pass and you'll be out of the cold with a nice warm latte in your hands and a sweet smile and a fat ass attacking your heart directly.

After an eternity you walk through the door to Cloudian Café and are greeted by the same warm face as always. "Welcome to Cloudian Café!" Jesse smiles in your direction, and god. It's like his green eyes soothe your soul. His smile grows slightly larger as you wave at him. Your chest tightens. Your boss had a heart attack a year or so ago, you wonder if that's what this feels like.

You walk up to the counter and pretend to look at the menu. "Hmmmmmm..." you tap your chin lightly, "what does the chef recommend?"

Jesse turns to look at the menu, "Well for a day like this I would say a Vanilla Frappuccino." Jesse turns back around and smirks at you, "Should I right yah up for 10?"

"Y'know freezing to death before I go back to work does sound pretty great, and maybe I'll give it a try next time, but for now how about a caramel latte with a cuban sandwich?"

Jesse rings you up, as always its $5. Math was definitely not your best subject but $4 latte and $6 sandwich should definitely be a bit more than that. You don't really pay it any mind though. It's probably some sort of plaza discount. You just hand Jesse a nice crumpled five dollar bill and try to scrounge up a dollar or two in change from your pockets for the tip jar.

As you wait for your order you feel eyes burning into the back of your head. You turn around and see the cafe's assistant manager, Axel. He is in the middle of sweeping the lobby as always. Your gaze does not stop him from alternating glares from you and Jesse.

This isn't anything new really. You turn back to Jesse. He's finishing up with the foamed milk on your latte. He likes to use it to make a little cat each time. He places the ceramic mug on a small plate and sets it down on the counter. "Oh sweet!" you smile widely while taking the drink. "This is fresh! Maybe your best cat yet!"

"That's real swell of you Jaden," Jesse sighs while opening the fridge, "but it's still not there. I hafta make it look as nice as the real deal."

"The real deal?" You stare a little at Jesse's ass as he bends over before taking a sip of your drink. Burning your tongue a bit in the process.

"Yeah! My baby girl Ruby!" He pulls out a block of swiss cheese and a bag of sliced honey ham. "Did yah wanna see her?"

"I mean, I'd be game. Do you have a picture?"

"You bet I do! Let me just-"

You heard a loud cough interrupting Jesse. Axel again. "No phones out Anderson."

"Oh right..." he mumbled, ruffling his fluffy hair. God, you wish you could grab hold of it.

Axel glanced between the two of you before sighing, "You know, if you trade numbers you can exchange pictures off the clock."

In just one sentence Axel successfully broke down the barrier that kept you stuck here for three months. Even you know asking someone for their number while they're working is a dick move. Sure, you could leave him your number, but what if he doesn't texts you? You'll never be able to come back here. You'll be forced to go to, ugh, Subway for lunch.

Jesse beams at Axel, eyes shining, "Why thanks, partner! I never even considered that!" He stops preparing your sandwich to fish around for a pen behind the counter. After scribbling down what you hope is his number on an old receipt he hands it to you. "Make sure yah text me as soon as you can," he chuckles softly, "I've lost more than my fair share of numbers by just tossing the paper by mistake."

You freeze. Have people been giving him their numbers this whole time? How often has this guy been hit on? The thought of someone flirting with him here was like a punch to the gut. You immediately take out your phone and text him.

You can't hesitate. Jesse is a sweet kid, if you don't take him while you can someone else is going to snatch him up.

You ask him to make your cuban sandwich to go, and scorch your mouth drinking pounding your latte. You had to get out of there. You don't want him to think that you're coming on too hard, or that you're desperate. You have to play this cool. At least until he replies.

You make your way back down to the game shop and sigh. Your coworker, best friend, and roommate Syrus is glaring at you. "You know Jay," he closes his eyes, placing his hands on the counter, "usually when people go to lunch, they I don't know? Tell someone first?"

You start shoving the sandwich in your mouth before responding, "Mhm…."

It's only 3:25 PM, but another second in that shop would have destroyed you.

——————————————

6 PM, it's finally time for you to head home. You say goodbye to Axel, as the closing barista comes in. While walking to the bus stop on the corner you take out your phone to see if you have any messages.

One new message from an unknown number.

_ Hey! This is Jaden! I just wanted you to get my number as soon as possible for those sweet cat pics. Also I'm off work tomorrow, if you want you can come play some games at my apartment! Ttyl!!! _

Your heart stops. What does this mean? Does Jaden want to pal around or- You stop yourself, of course he meant like pals. Or acquaintances you guess. At the very least you know he doesn't hate you. He shot out of that café like a bat out of hell. That put a hell of a damper on you for the rest of your shift.

What should you say? You're closing tomorrow so you probably can't come over. You don't want to give him the wrong idea though. It's 6:05 PM, so Jaden is getting off of work soon.

The next bus is coming any minute, but fuck it.

You get up and sprint to the game shop. You burst through the door, Jaden looks at you, mouth agape. "Tomorrow…" you catch your breath, "tomorrow I close. Mind if I come over tonight Jay?"

"W-wait," he stumbled on his words, "Tonight? You mean tonight tonight?"

"I mean, yeah," you mumble, "unless you have plans already…"

"No, no!" He walked out in front of the counter, "I mean, I don't have any food or anything, but I mean we can order a pizza maybe? Fuck. Um. Want to stop by the store first? Grab some soda?"

You pause for a second, smiling up at Jaden, that actually worked. You're going to his house. Wait. You're going to his house. "Yeah Jay, we can stop by Walmart or something on the way. Maybe I can cook for you? What do you usually eat?"

"Oh, me and Syrus almost always have takeout."

"Syrus?" you ask. You've never met or even heard of Syrus. Is that his brother? Roommate? Best friend? Boyfriend? 

"Yeah! Sy is great! We've been together for like 5 years now!"

Fuck.

"Honestly, I'm pretty lucky he decided to get an apartment with me!"

You fucked up.

"He's kind of weird sometimes, but he's my best friend. He keeps me in check."

You don't want to hear this.

"Maybe he needs to get out and meet someone? He's way into half naked anime girls. Do you know what anime is? Either way, it's kind of unsettling. He even has this whole adult section set up here. He's probably there now!"

Oh. You breathe a sigh of relief. This Syrus person isn't his boyfriend, just a creepy roommate.

Jaden abandons his post and leads you to the adult section of the shop. It's a good sized room, almost half the size of the seating area for your cafe. What isn't so good is what it's filled with. At an initial glance you see pillow cases covered with naked cartoon characters, naked figurines, and is that? You have to do a double take. Yes, you lay your eyes on a Hatsune Miku Pocket Pussy. 

"Jaden!" A whiney and high pitched voice calls out. You turn to see an unreasonably short guy maybe a year or two younger than you with sky blue hair and glasses sitting at the counter. "What are you doing back here!? You have to be up front!"

"Ah it's fine!" Jaden beams at him, "I trust our customers."

"You know what Jaden," Syrus shook his head, "while I wish I could have your optimism, I'm pretty sure most of the people here would rob an orphanage. If we trust these people they'll rob us blind! You have to head back to your post! Besides I thought you didn't like being back here!"

Jay shrugs and turns back towards the curtain, "Fine, fine. I hear you Sy." He waves back towards his roommate, "We've only got like 20 minutes left. Jess and I will just chill but the register. Oh yeah! Jesse is staying over! He's cooking for us too! Isn't that rad?! Well, see yah!"

"Wait," you try to interject, "Stay over?" you follow Jaden out of the room leaving Syrus looking dumbfounded, "When did we talk about a sleepover, partner? I don't even have my things."

"We can grab you a toothbrush at he store and you can sleep in some of my clothes!"

"And who's going to feed Ruby?"

"She can come with us?"

"No, she, fine," you sigh, giving up on sleeping in your own bed, "Do you drive Jay? I can just stop by my house and I can grab some stuff."

"Including Ruby?"

"No, I'll just feed her and clean her litter box, then we can-"

"Can I meet her?!"

——————————————

You and Jesse spent the next 20 minutes just chatting in the shop. He used to be really into card games back in high school, but has mostly been playing Nintendo games as of late. When he talked about all the villagers on his Animal Crossing island his eyes lit up. His favorite villager was a cat named Rosie, since she reminded him of Ruby.

After closing up you, Jesse, and Syrus load up in your car. Syrus moans and complains about being delegated to the backseat, but you just needed to be next to Jesse. It's like your body is craving him. You turn the music up a little too loud to keep yourself out of your own head.

Once you reached the highway your current situation finally dawned on you. Not only is Jesse Anderson going to be in your house, he's spending the night there.

After you heard about other people trying to give him their numbers you panicked a little. He has a nice slender figure, a kind face, and an ass that should have its own zip code.

You kind of figured he'd say no, but when he came crashing into the shop you got a little too excited.

"Jay!" You try to calm yourself down, you can almost hear him calling out to you, "Hey Jay!"

Oh shit. He actually is. Yu turn down the music a little, "What's up Jess?"

"I was actually going to tell you to turn left at the light. But don't worry pal, if you make a left up here we'll get there faster than you can say alligator!"

You try to chill out a little and listen to his directions, it turns out he lives pretty close by. Not close enough to walk to, but enough to justify having him over once every once in a while.

You go with him upstairs to help him get packed up, leaving Syrus alone in the car.

Up in the apartment the first thing you notice is that everything smells like him. The second thing you notice is that there is a crystal on pretty much every surface. "Oh man, Jess. Do you have a roommate who's into these things?" You pick up a red and black geode and give it a look over.

"No sir," he yells out from his bedroom, "it's only me and my Ruby here! Rocks and gems have always been my thing. I'm thinking about going to school to study em." You smile a little bit. "Can you go ahead and put a scoop of food in my baby's bowl? And don't let her tempt you into giving her more, she's a sly one that Ruby!"

"You got it, bro!" You head over to what you assume is Ruby's food bowl and open the bin right next to it. As if on cue you hear a little "mrow" behind you, a blue calico saunters next to the food bowl. She looks up at you with eyes that say despite her chubby little body she's never been fed before in her life. You go ahead and pour the scoop of food into her bowl, and Ruby dives her head straight in. After a few bites Ruby looks back up at you, eyes wide and meowing sadly.

"Okay, okay…" you sigh, "just don't tell Jesse, aight?" You give her a small extra scoop. You think hopefully she'll remember this and put in a good word for you.

As Jesse finishes up getting changed and packed he comes back into the living room. This is the first time you've seen him out of his work clothes, he's wearing a purple hoodie and black skinny jeans. Damn, you thought his ass looked good in those black slacks, but this is insane.

You and Jesse head back down to the car while trying to keep your mind and eyes off of him. It's easier when Syrus is there, but you have to stop yourself from staring at his face. So soft and pale with baby pink lips, you would give anything to shove your- You put a pin in that thought as you pull into the Walmart parking lot.

The three of you pick up a few things, all the fixings for spaghetti, ice cream sandwiches, a few bottles of wine. Everything you would need for a game night you guess. You would have preferred something harder, but everyone else seemed content with this.

You head back to your apartment and chill on the couch with Syrus. The two of you start up a game of Duel Monsters while Jesse starts on dinner. He's wearing your stupid 'Kiss the Cook' apron, and you would kill to do more than that. You gaze over at him and sigh softly. You feel like you're some 15 year old in love, not a 22 year old man who doesn't know how he's going to survive the next 12 hours or so.

"Alright! I attack your Elemental Hero Burstinatrix with my Pair Cyxroid! How about that Jay?"

"Huh?" You turn back to Syrus, who is beaming at you. That's right, you were in a duel. "Oh, yeah. I return Elemental Hero Neos and Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin from my hand to my deck to summon Elemental Aqua Neos."

"But that means-!"

"Sorry Sy, it's been a blast. But now it's time to blow you out of the water! Go, Elemental Hero Aqua Neos take out Pair Cyxroid!"

Duels with Syrus tend to go like this. He gets better every time you duel, but never quite as good as you. You go over his strategy with him, let him know what cards he should have played and how to counter your moves. It's a great distraction from Jesse. At least mostly, you hear him mumbling lyrics to some Taylor Swift song, so you turn to look at him. He's shaking his hips side to side while stirring the sauce. You have to dig your fingernails into your leg just to stay calm and seated. It is going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a short chapter. I havent written anything NSFW in a while though. I'll probably post again early next week.

Chapter 2: Temptation

Most of the night was a blur. You got a little tipsy during dinner, apparently drinking half a bottle of wine will do that to you. Once you and Syrus put the leftovers away you demanded that the three of you play Mario Kart together. Jesse set his Switch up to play on the TV, and you started polishing down the second half of the bottle. You played as Yoshi of course, while Syrus was Cat Suit Peach, and Jesse was the Animal Crossing Villager.

Everyone started to join you in drinking to loosen up the atmosphere. Syrus would throw a shell at you, then you would call him a whore. You would steal the victory last minute, and Syrus would complain.

Everything was so chill, that it was almost like Jesse wasn't there. At least you would like to say it was like he wasn't there, but it had turned out Jesse was a sloppy drunk.

"So Jay..." he mumbles into your shoulder, straddling your lap, "yah don't have a Switch, right partner? So... so tell me..." Jesse wraps his hand around your back, "How did yah... how did yah get so good, Jay?"

You bite into your lip almost enough to draw blood, trying not to think about his touch or how his hair smells like lavender. You just have one more lap in this race. One more lap and then you can try to breathe.

You are just a few seconds away from the finish line when Jesse nuzzles your neck with the side of your face. You lose focus for a second, giving Syrus the opening he needed! "Ha! Take that Jay!" he yelled in your direction, "That'll teach you to call me a slut! Who's the bitch now? Cause from here it looks like you!"

Syrus must have had a bit to drink. Normally he is very timid and kind of a pushover. It's like he store his resentment and only let's it out once he's drunk or tipsy.

You smile at him, "I hear you, Sy, you did a great job in that race! I didn't even stand a chance."

"Eh heh heh..." he chuckles, "I'm glad you noticed. Well as long as you know who's top dog in this house."

A little flattery is all it takes to calm Syrus down when he's like this. You make a mental note to compliment him a bit more while sober as well.

"Even if you were nice about it..." Syrus begins to trail off, "I still have to tell everyone that I kicked your ass in front of your boyfriend!"

"Wait, boyfriend!?" You call out to him and he closes the door to his room.

"Whose boyfriend?" Jesse giggles up at you.

"Oh... um..." you look down at the boy rubbing his head up against your chest, "I think he was referring to you..."

"Well... that's dumber than... than... than something."

You chuckle a little, "Why's that Jess?"

"I don't have a boyfriend... I need one of them to be a boyfriend, right?" Jesse wraps his arms around your neck, pushing his chest against yours. You can feel yourself getting more and more aroused. You try to peel Jesse off before he can notice. He seems like easy prey right now, but drunk at a sleepover is not how you want to start things off.

"C'mon Jess," you try to untangle yourself from himself from his arms, "It's getting late, you should get to bed."

"Carry me," he yawns, tightening his grip.

"You're sleeping out here, bud."

"Why would I, Jay?" Jesse purrs into your neck, "There's a perfectly good bed in your room."

You feel your whole body heat up at that statement. You take a deep breath, and tell yourself it's not going to happen. "Sorry Jess," you try to stand up as he hangs on tight, "but there's no way you're getting my bed." You sigh, "At least not tonight."

"What if I duel you?"

"Duel me?" You pause, "Do you even have a deck?"

"Mhmmm..." he mumbles, arms still wrapped around you like a python, "I brought my deck from high school..."

"Damnit..." you give in, "how can I turn down a duel?" You weren't about to let a new challenge pass you by. Jesse sets you free to grab the deck out of his bag, and you pick yours up from the coffee table. You shuffle it absentmindedly, watching your new friend smile at all of his old cards. You're glad that they're getting some action after 3 or 4 years now.

You hand eachother your cards to cut the deck, and begin the match.

Jesse takes his turn first, placing one monster face down.

"Going on the defensive there, Jess?" You smirk at him from across the table, "Well I hope it's a good card cause I'm about to rock your world with my Elemental Hero Clay Man!"

The duel was a rather brief one. As Jesse got increasingly sleepy his dueling got sloppier. He got a few good hits on you, and it almost had you at a few points. When you summoned Elemental Hero Magma Neos it was all over. You declared your final attack, and got no response.

"Jess? You still awake there bud?" You nudged him a bit. "Do you have any trap cards or anything?" There was still no reply. You checked his face down cards, but there was nothing to stop your last attack. "Well, technically you lost," you scratched your head, looking at him drool on the table, "but if I let you sleep here I'd feel like the loser."

Jesse weighs a lot more than you thought he would. You have trouble carrying him back to your bed, it's not like playing card games all day builds muscle mass. Still, Jesse is relatively thin so you were sure you wouldn't struggle this much.

After the strenuous 20 feet journey from the couch to your room you finally plop Jesse down on your bed. "Mrmmmm..." he finally stirs, "Where am I?" Jesse still looked half asleep as he mumbled softly.

"My room Jess," you ruffle his hair softly, "I'm gonna sleep on the couch. You seem like you need the bed more than I do."

"Mkay..." he let out a small yawn, "g'night Jay..."

You leave the room, letting Jesse know you're going to grab him some water and ibuprofen for the morning. He grumbled a reply but you couldn't quite make it out.

When you walked back in with his water bottle and drugs you were greeted with the sight of Jesse half naked in your bed. He had already taken off his skinny jeans, exposing his black boxer briefs and slightly muscular legs. He was still in the process of taking his hoodie off. It was already over chest level, so you could make out every muscle on his chest, and the soft pink color of his nipples. You stared for a second, following the contours of his body right down to his hips, and lingered on his dick.

It was hard, and you wanted to tease it until he couldn't take it anymore.

You left the goods on your bedside table and excused yourself as Jesse was still stuck in his jacket.

You can't take it anymore. This whole night had been torture.

You head into the bathroom, and lock the door. 

Fuck. You wanted to eat Jesse up so badly all night long. Take off your clothes and run the shower. The walls are thin, so you don't want to risk waking Syrus up. You lean against the shower wall. Slowly pumping your shaft and picture Jesse getting undressed in his bed. You pulling off his pants while he looks away shyly. You want to push his body down and run your tongue all the way down his chest, until you're about to reach his dick. You want him to paint your name. You want him to beg for you. 

You go a little bit faster imagining it. He's on his back, tears in his eyes. You want to spread open his ass and destroy him. You want to own him.

Every part of his skin felt like cashmere against you. It was so soft and smoothing. You're certain you're already addicted to the sensation. If that's how nice his skin felt, you imagine what it would be like in his mouth.

You try to hush a few grunts as you go harder and faster, thinking about fucking this boy's face until tears stream down his eyes. You want to indulge yourself in every bit of him. You want to break and own him. You need him.

His sweet smile pops into your head as you finish. You stand in the shower for a bit, little the water wash away your lust alongside your cum.

You compose yourself. Jesse is your friend. Not something for you to play with and break. No matter how appealing that may sound.


End file.
